


Summer Love

by Choiyoungjaeshi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, ScaredyYoungjae, YoungjaeAunts’Pension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choiyoungjaeshi/pseuds/Choiyoungjaeshi
Summary: It is when youngjae realized his sexuality is toward the same gender when he saw jaebeom’s back cooked the omelet for him





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. This storyline is lame but i love writing 😩

Youngjae decided to spend his summer at his aunty’s pension in Jeju Island. He want to wash away his tiredness about his study and clear his mind. 

As summer break started, youngjae go and fly to Jeju. There he met with his aunt. His aunt put him in the room where it has the beach view. 

He unpacked his things and slept as he tired to fight his scareness in height. He slept in tiredness and soundly.   
.

First day in Jeju, youngjae stroll around the beach and play along with the sea. His aunt has to handle sth urgent and had handed the pension’s key to him. He spend his vacation happily and goes back to the pension. 

On tomorrow morning, he heard some weird noise on the kitchen. He startled and walked slowly towards kitchen. 

He then saw someone back’s is making some omelette. The other turns and they both meet eyes.   
.

JB: hi, i am Mrs. Jung cook. She told me to cook for her niece. So today i made omelette. Is that okay? 

Yj: oh, she havent told me anything thats why i am bit startled. I am fine with any foods but no cucumbers and pickles. 

JB: yeah, have a seat. I need to go at the back to clear some mess. Hope you like it. 

Yj started eat and yes this is the most delicious omelette he ever had. 

Yj:ahh, but what his name is?   
.

That day yj decide to drive the car and go to grab some foods in the available restaurants. 

As he passed the gate, he saw that cook man walked. He stopped the car and ask

Yj: where are u going? 

JB: i am headed to my home. 

Yj: come hop on and i will send you. *opened the car’s door

JB : oh thanks.   
. 

They silent and suddenly...

Yj: i am youngjae. 24 yrs old. 

JB: i am jaebeom. 26 

Yj: wah, jaebeom hyung? I am glad bcs i’ve never called someone hyung. I only have noona. 

JB: i am only child. So i am glad to have you. 

Yj: are u busy hyung? Can u come with me? I want to try some foods but yeah idk any restaurant here. 

JB: yeah sure. Idk what to do anyway at my home. 

They headed to some restaurants recommended by jaebeom. They become closed bcs they do have a lots interest. Musics. Sings and write songs. 

**Beep.   
Mrs. Jung  
Youngjae ah, i cant go home tonight. And maybe i have to stay here 3 days more. My patient is not showing good progress. Are you okay? 

Me  
Oh really. Its okay. I am okay🙂

Yj sigh. Jaebeom realized and ... 

JB: why youngjae? 

Yj: my aunt. She could not come home today. I was scared enough yesterday sleeping alone in that big pension. How can i need to be brave for another 3 nights? 

JB: oh. I am sorry to hear that. 

Yj: hyung can u sleep there tonight? 

JB: i cant since my cats are alone at my house. I cant bring there. You are allergic to them right. 

Yj: ahh what should i do. 😭 

Jaebeom drive yj home since yj drank a lot of soju to make him sleep without thinking anything else tonight. 

As arrived, jaebeom brought yj to his room and went straight to his house. 

Jaebeom pov. 

He should be sleep now right? He seemed so scared but thats cute? He called his cats and pet them. 

He put alots kittles and then went out the pension. Yes, he worried of yj. 

He opened the door and went straight to yj’s room. He then saw nothing on the bed. He looked for yj in bathroom and not be seen. But then he heard someone sneeze beside the closet. He goes there and there is yj hide under blanket. He smiled. 

JB: youngjae ah. Are u okay? 

Yj: hyung.? I am scared. I cant sleep. 

JB: aigoo cute. Come here. Hyung will stay beside you. 

He took yj’s hand and headed to bed. He covered yj and sit on the chair beside bed. He waited for yj to be asleep. 

He treasured yj’s face. He noticed there is a mole under his right eyes and yet they have same similarities again. He couldnt notice since yj wore glasses today. 

He smiled and hold yj’s cheek. 

JB: youngjae ah, idk this feeling but i think i like you. U’r so cute . Bright and even in this dimmed light. U still shine. He kissed yj’s forehead and go out from tht room. 

Jaebeom pov. 

He shouldnt know that i love man. He would be scared. And i knew he straight af. He kept talking abt the girls at those restaurant. I dont want to lose a friend again. He slept on the couch. 

The next morning....  
Yj saw jaebeom made him some breakfast. That back view has become his favourite. That broad shoulder is sth so comfortable to be rely on. 

Yj: hyung, thnkyou for staying here tonight. I appreciated it. Heee

Jb: welcome. Here eat your breakfast. 

Jaebeom rushed to the back and cleaned some mess. 

Yj pov.   
Why jaebeom hyung cold towards me? Did he angry bcs he need to stay here ysterday and left his cats? I knew he loves his cats more than everything. I am sorry hyung. I am really scaredy cat

Jaebeom pov  
Why u so cute. Please stop. I dont want to see that bright smile. I scared i shoved my face on u jae ahh. He straight not like you jaebeommmm!! 

Jb shouted in his heart. He continued busying himself doing some works.   
. 

Yj felt bored by just listening to the songs. He got up and look for jaebeom. 

Yj: hyung? Where are u? 

Jaebeom is not anywhere. His stomach started to feel hungry and he headed to the kitchen to make some ramen. 

Jb was about to unlock the door and he heard a scream. 

JB: youngjae?????

Yj: arghhh. It’s hot. 

Jaebeom saw yj sit on the floor while there was ramen around him. Yj’s arm looked red and there some tears on yj’s eyes. 

JB: yahh. Are u okay? Come i put some ointment. Yahhh u are burnt. U should wait for me. Aishhh 

Jaebeom washed yj’s wound with the water and dragged him to the couch. He applied some ointment. Yj looked at jaebeom and still scared to talk. Jaebeom’s face looked really mad right now. 

Yj pov. 

Why his face like that? He really mad? Bcs he worried about me or he scared he will be scolded by my aunt for letting me cook by myself? 

Yj: hyung, sorry. I am calling u but not hearing answer. I go to make ramen bcs i am hungry. 

Silent. Jaebeom still applying the ointment. The burnt looked big. 

Yj: hyung? I am sorry. 

JB: just shut your mouth. I’m not in mood to talk

Yj shook. And felt sad. Why does jaebeom so mad. Is that wrong to cook ramen. Jaebeom stopped when he saw a drop of water on his thigh. He looked to yj and yj is in tears. 

JB: yah, why. I will do slowly oky. Dont cry. 

Theres some smooth sound in that voice. Yj hugged jaebeom. 

Yj: hyung, sorry. I’m just hungry. 

JB: yah, let me settled this first. 

Jaebeom pushed yj and put on the bandage. He cleaned the kit and headed to clean the ramen. He told yj to not go anywhere. Yj dumbfounded. Why jaebeom so cold towards him? Where are the smiles that he saw yesterday? 

Jb pov

Aigoo. Why does he hugged me. Look sth can be seen on my pants. He so adorable. What should i do. I need to avoid him. He is unbearable. Should i keep my straight face or mad? 

Jaebeom started to cook for the lunch and yj just watched the television. Not really watched the channel but he watched jaebeom’s back. That is yj favourite. But why jaebeom so mad? 

That day, jaebeom is really hard try to avoid youngjae. While yj trying hard to talk to jaebeom. 

On that night, jaebeom was at his house and youngjae is afraid to ask jaebeom again to spend the night here. He watched his favourite movie in his bedroom. (Love,Simon). And try to be brave as possible. 

When yj was about to close his eyes, he heard his door opened. He looked and that was jaebeom. 

Yj: hyung. I thought u are in your house? Its okay. I will try to be brave. 

Jb: jae ah. *walks toward youngjae and hugged youngjae

Yj freeze. 

Yj: hyung why? Are u okay? 

He somehow loves that shoulder. So comfy. 

Jb: i am sorry. For avoiding you. For scolding you. I am stopping myself

Yj: from what? 

Jb: from mmm .. mmmm *he hugged more tight. 

Yj: i like you hyung. I am sorry but i think i like you. I think i am straight but when it comes to you. Idk anymore

Jaebeom saw yj faces and slowly kiss yj’s forehead. 

Jb: i should be the one to say that. I like you. I love you more than anything in this world. 

Yj: more than your nora? Kekeke

Jb: we discussed that later. *he pinched yj nose and kissed yj eyes. 

Youngjae pulled jaebeom on top of him and locked jaebeom waist onto him. 

Yj: i can see your face this close by like this. Ahh i saw your moles. That so fcking interesting. *chuckle

Jb: jae ah. Please dont seduce me like this. I am trying hard for not being so whipped infront of you. *pout

Youngjae puts his hand on jaebeom ears and pull his face toward jaebeom’s. He kissed jaebeom moles and he loved that. 

JB: jae ah. Please. I beg you. Please dont make me hard anymore. 

Yj: i dont want to stop. *but kissing jaebeom’s face nonstop. 

Jaebeom suddenly make a move and locked up yj’s hand. 

Yj: ahh my wound. 

JB: sorry baby. My faces will be gone if u continue do this. Lets sleep. 

Jaebeom slide to youngjae’s side and give back hug to yj. Jaebeom kissed yj neck and made yj chuckled. He then hug yj. Yj felt so comfortable in jaebeom’s hug. Yes jaebeom’s shoulder already cover his whole body. 

JB: i love you. Jae ah. Can we be like this forever? 

Yj: yep. We continue in heaven also okay? Kekeke

JB: omg so fcking tease are you. 

Jaebeom then kissed yj’s ear and hug him more tightly. He will never lose his love again. 

Youngjae: i love you hyung. 

Youngjae face to jaebeom and kiss jaebeom’s adam apple. He slept in jaebeom’s hug. That was the first ever comfortable sleep in his life. He hoped his love will forever be shine with imjaebeom. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading🌴🌙


End file.
